


Pink Peonies

by Ciirii



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Florist Kara Danvers, Flowers, Fluff, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Fluff, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Meet-Cute, Nervous Kara Danvers, Nervous Lena Luthor, Pregnant Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciirii/pseuds/Ciirii
Summary: So that's where she is now in her life. New in the city and completely alone not counting her little baby growing inside her.Or.Lena Luthor is pregnant and moves to National City to run her family company. She meets the cute blonde, Kara Danvers and things go from there.





	Pink Peonies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that's been going around in my mind for quite some time.
> 
> And if anyone is wondering, yes I totally stole the name of Kara's shop from Once Upon A Time...

Lena herself didn't have a great childhood. Being adopted so soon after her mom died seemed like a good thing, but her adoptive parents weren't good to her. The brunette was mostly ignored and looked down by the adults but their son, Lex, who soon truly became her older brother was good to her. Lena had someone to talk to and play with, someone she could trust.

Since being little she knew that she wanted to become a mother and as she grew older she realized that a big part of this was because she wanted to give a child better life than she had herself. Lena wanted to hold that little baby in her arms and promise that she would do anything in her power to protect them, be a good parent and love them no matter what. She knew that she would be better than Lionel and Lillian.

As the years went by Lena never really met anyone that would strike her as someone she could be with for the rest of her life, no one she could create a life with. She's twenty three now and two months pregnant, but she doesn't have a partner, someone she could raise her child with. Lena didn't want to wait until she found the right person to have a baby, so she went to the clinic and she found a donor that she liked based on the description.

Probably the timing of this all isn't the best but she's got to do what she's got to do. And that is moving to National City and running her family company LuthorCorp. She already moved here but she wasn't in the company yet. So that's where she is now in her life. New in the city and completely alone not counting her little baby growing inside her.

Lena bought herself a nice apartment with two bedrooms, exactly what she needs and right now she is in a baby shop looking for some things for her new home. She's walking through the alleys just looking around and not really knowing what to buy when she sees a blonde woman with a stack of toys in her arms. Lena giggles slightly looking at the woman and when the blonde looks her way with a smile Lena blushes.

"I know that's probably too much but I just couldn't decide on one or two things for my nephew." The woman says as Lena gets closer to her and when she does Lena almost freezes because the blonde really is beautiful.

"Too much? That's putting it lightly but from what I can see all of them adorable, so I can see that it's hard to pick one. I kinda have the same problem." Lena says looking through the toys on the shelf but then she smiles wildly seeing a nice brown bear, similar to the one she had when she was only few years old. Lena takes it immediately and holds it close to her chest.

Lena looks up from the bear to see the blonde woman smiling at her, skin around her eyes crinkling. That smile is entirely something else, nothing like Lena has ever seen before.

"I'm Kara by the way, I would shake your hand but my hands are kind of full." The blonde, Kara, says making Lena chuckle. So she's not only beautiful but also adorable.

"Lena, so how old is your nephew?"

"Oh, he's not even born yet, I just want to be prepared, you know. So, uhm... You're looking for toys for a... Cousin or something?" Kara asks with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as her eyes circle from the teddy bear to Lena's face and the floor.

Looking at Kara the brunette feels a slight tingling in her belly, she can't take her eyes away off of the woman, like there's some kind of pull towards her. Lena knows she is screwed when she realizes that she is in fact attracted to the woman she just met at a store, while being pregnant. Sure, she wouldn't normally try to get a random strangers phone number and ask on a date later, but she feels like she kinda missed her chance here. It's doubtful that Kara would want to go on a date with Lena when she has a baby on the way.

But it's not like she's going to ask. No.

"No, it's... I'm pregnant." The surprise on Kara's face is clear, her eyes widen and she literally stares at Lena's stomach as if to check she's telling the truth. Lena giggles at the shocked expression.

"Oh, uhm, well... C-Congratulations Lena. I should probably go and buy this, I don't think it would be wise for me to walk around more and find something else."

"That's probably a good idea, I don't think you can carry anything more. Do you need some help?" When Kara nods her head slightly Lena chuckles and takes a few toys from Kara's arms.

They go slowly toward the register, stealing glances at each other and not uttering any words. Lena sees another stuffed animal she likes and takes it making Kara giggle, the brunette closes her eyes for a moment because that sound totally made her heart flutter. God, the blonde is utterly cute.

"Once you start there's no coming back, believe me, I should know something about this."

"You're pretty excited for your nephew, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I can't wait to finally hold him in my arms and take him on walks. I'm gonna be a really cool aunt. So, uhm, how far along are you?"

Talking to Kara seems so easy to Lena, like they've been friends for years and not just met in a store a few minutes ago. Lena isn't normally so open with people so it's quite a surprise for her but she's not opposed to see how it goes since she doesn't have anyone else to talk with. Maybe if she gets the courage to ask for Kara's number they could become good friends in the future.

"Two months, I just hope I'll be a good mom."

"I'm certain that you will be Lena"

They get to the register and buy their things then just kind of linger by the exit of the store. Kara shuffles on her feet nervously and rubs the back of her neck.

"Well, I hope to see you again sometime. It was nice meeting you, Lena." Kara says with a wave of her hand and goes in the opposite direction that Lena is suppose to go.

So Lena doesn't get a courage to ask Kara about her phone number.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's been almost a month since meeting the blonde woman but Lena still can't get her out of her mind. There was just something special about the dorky woman and she stuck in Lena's head. The brunette is bummed because National City is not so small, there's probably no chance of ever finding Kara now.

Lena should have just asked about this damn number.

She's been slowly buying things for the nursery so it's nicely decorated now and the brunette can't wait for her baby to get here.

Lena has been strolling around the neighborhood, simply looking around, trying to get a feel of the city and where are nice places to go when she gives birth to her baby. One shop in particular catches her eye, a florist with windows full of different colors of flowers. She gets inside and breaths in all of the amazing smells with a smile on her face.

"I'll be right out!"

She hears the unmistakable voice from the backroom and after a few moments she sees Kara walking out. The blonde woman stops in her tracks, completely frozen when she sees Lena in her shop but she quickly recovers with a big bright smile.

"Lena, hi!"

"Hello to you too, Kara. To be honest I didn't think you'd remember me." Lena says walking toward the counter but looking around at various bouquet arrangements.

"That would be impossible. Oh my God, I can totally see a baby bump this time." The blonde let's out excitedly making Lena raise an eyebrow at the other woman. "I-I mean... Sorry, it just looks cute."

Kara looks away from Lena, her cheeks tinted red and fingers fiddling with scissors nervously. Lena just shakes her head lightly at the adorable woman and bites her bottom lip, she would lie if she said it didn't make her heart flutter.

"You know, I had a feeling that you are a nerd." Lena states completely out of nowhere making Kara furrow her eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Game of Thorns? Nice name for a flower shop."

"Oh yeah, thanks. So what did you want?"

Lena walks around again to look for something she likes and finally stops in front of pink flowers in a vase. The brunette touches lightly the soft petals and leans in to smell them, she gets scared a little when she sees Kara standing beside her with a smile on her face.

"I'm not so good with flowers, what's their name? They smell beautiful and look magical."

"Those are Pink Peonies, one of my favorite flowers. They do look amazing but they also have a nice meaning."

"Which is?" Lena asks looking straight at Kara.

"How about I tell you sometime in the future? I was a bit of a chicken shit the last time we spoke but I won't be this time. If you would be okay with that, I'd like to have your number."

Lena gives her a soft smile and picks up one peony bringing it up to her nose closing her eyes.

"Kara, are you asking a pregnant woman for a phone number?" Lena teases, hiding her smile behind the flower.

"I-I, yes I am but as... As a friend, I'm sure your husband wouldn't appreciate some florist flirting and such with you."

As much as Lena likes seeing the blonde woman nervously trying to get out of this awkward, for her, situation she's going to get her out of it. 

"No husband here, just me and the little one. So, I'll take one peony, that you'll tell me the meaning of some other time and I'll give you my number if you promise me that we'll go on a lunch or something this week."

Kara nods her head and gives Lena a notepad with a pen. Lena scribbles her number and after a moment of thought draws a small heart beside it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They meet up two days after Lena gave the blonde woman her number for a tea since Lena shouldn't drink so much coffee and they have a great time. At first they just chat about irrelevant things but as the time goes by the topic changes to more in depth talks.

Next time they meet Kara takes the brunette to the arcade so she can show her some fun activities. They play air hokey laughing so loudly that a few heads turn around to glare at them but that only makes them laugh more. After that they go to shoot some basketballs but Lena can't do it right so Kara helps her, standing behind her and showing exactly how to do it. And that all is so cliche but Lena doesn't care much about it because it makes her feel good in that moment and that's all that matters.

Over the next three months they meet with each other almost every time they have a free moment and Lena knows she screwed, completely and utterly screwed. She's six months pregnant and in love with her friend. She should have seen it coming when she felt those flutters at the beginning but no, she still thought that being friends with Kara was a good idea.

Yesterday at night Kara texted her that she's coming over to binge watch Game of Thrones from the beginning since they both have a free day and the weather's not the best. So here she is, half laying on her couch in a large sweatshirt from Kara and leggings munching on some popcorn and waiting for Kara to show up.

When there's a knock on the door Lena groans slightly because she just got comfortable and she doesn't want to move at all, there's just no way she's going to find that position again. So as the responsible adult she is, Lena shoves another fist of popcorn into her mouth and yells for Kara to come in.

After a few moments she sees Kara standing in front of her with a nervous smile on her face, nudging her glasses up her nose and one hand behind her back. There's definitely something going on so as much as Lena doesn't want to move she sits up with furrowed eyebrows but before she asks what's going on Kara beats her to it.

"Remember when you first came to my shop and I told you that I would tell you about meaning of peonies in the future?" At Lena's slight nod Kara bites her bottom lip as her cheeks tint with red. "They actually have a few meanings but there is one that I really like and hope it fits our situation. They mean romance and romantic love with a particular focus on love between two strangers."

Kara's hand goes from behind her back and she presents the brunette with three big pink peonies. Lena takes them with a shaking hand and brings them up to her nose, her eyes getting glassy from tears she desperately tries not to shed. Kara crouches down in front of Lena and places her hands on Lena's knees for support.

"There was something between us from the beginning, Lee. After I left you standing in front of that store I was beating myself up that I didn't have enough courage to ask you about your number or to meet somewhere for a cup of tea. That whole month without seeing you, without knowing if I'll ever meet you again, I was driving Alex crazy. You were on my mind almost every minute."

Lena can't hold her tears anymore and they fall slowly down her cheeks but Kara catches them gently with her thumb.

"So what I'm trying to do here is... I love you, Lee. I'm in love with you and I'm hoping that you would like to go on a date with me."

"Oh God, Kara I-I was so worried to tell you how I feel and you go and surprise me with something so amazing. I love the flowers, thank you for them but most importantly I love you Kara and I would very much like to go on a date with you." Lena says through her tears with a small laugh.

Kara sits down on the couch beside Lena and turns toward her. Lena can clearly see it on Kara's face how happy she is, a big smile and shining eyes and she's sure that she looks the same. The blonde lays a gentle hand on Lena's bigger belly and rubs it with her thumb slightly.

"Lee, can I kiss you?"

The question is so sweet and soft, something Lena should know that Kara would do instead of just going for it but it still makes her heart flutter. The whole situation makes her feel so contented that so doesn't give Kara a verbal answer. She just leans in to kiss those lips she's dreamed of kissing so many times.


End file.
